Una vida alterna
by Ulquii Kiee
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Juvia Loxar nunca hubiera entrado en Phantom Lord? ¿Y si en realidad ella no provocaba lluvia a su alrededor y recibía todo el amor que cualquiera recibiría? ¿Qué pasaría si conociera a Gray en diferentes circunstancias? Aun así se enamoraría de él pero amarlo sería un poco más complicado.
1. Capitulo 1: Agua

:3 Aquí un fanfic en el que estuve trabajando mucho, un Gruvia :3

*Fairy Tail no es propiedad mía, es de Hiro Mashima*

* * *

¡Diablos! El mago de hielo estaba totalmente en dificultades, su magia estaba a punto de acabarse y estaba muy herido, desangrándose, Natsu estaba tratando de rescatar a Lucy de las garras de uno de aquellos monstruos que tenían al Fullbuster acorralado, la maga celestial estaba en esas enormes y filosas garras y acercándose al hocico de la bestia, mientras tanto Erza estaba combatiendo con muchos de ellos, tenía varias espadas a su alrededor y agarraba todas las que ocupara para atacar y defenderse, incluso con los pies, Happy tenía a Charle en sus pequeñas patas, la exceed estaba inconsciente y el gato azul la llevaba hacia Wendy, quien reforzaba las defensas y ataques de sus compañeros quedándose casi exhausta, además de que intentaba sanar las heridas de todos a tal distancia que la cansaba aún más, no se había librado de heridas de combate tampoco.

Gray en serio estaba en problemas, congeló sus heridas por encima, puso su puño izquierdo sobre su palma derecha y logró hacer una espada de hielo, la agarró firmemente con ambas manos y atacó soltando un grito de furia, al querer cortar el cuello de la bestia, ésta abrió el hocico y atrapó al mago de hielo del abdomen y lo alzó haciéndolo soltar la espada, Gray gritó al sentir los dientes del monstruo encajándose en su espalda y, en un movimiento ágil, congelo la enorme boca de la bestia y la rompió de un codazo liberándose bruscamente, el animal rugió de dolor y volteó hacia el Fullbuster buscando venganza.

El mago yacía en el suelo y apenas podía levantarse, él vio al enemigo justamente cuando éste se disponía a atacar con las garras, quiso protegerse poniendo sus brazos frente a él y entonces una enorme ola golpeó con furia al monstruo, que en segundos desapareció sin dejar ni rastro.

Gray se quedó observando el lugar donde estaba la bestia hace unos segundos, estaba impactado, ¿de dónde había salido toda esa agua? ¡Estaban en medio de un bosque! ¡Era imposible que saliera demasiada agua de un lugar tan alejado del océano!

Escuchó un ruido extraño, algo así como una brisa fuerte, cerca de Natsu, que tenía a Lucy en sus brazos, mas no inconsciente, algo o alguien se movía ágilmente atacando al monstruo que casi se tragaba a la maga rubia, se movía demasiado rápido que era incluso difícil seguirle el paso con la mirada, no distinguía si era un hombre o una mujer, pero era veloz, y sus ataques vencían al animal.

Notó movimiento en el lugar donde estaba Wendy con los pequeños gatos, una chica de cabello morado y fuerte estaba tratando a Charle con una extraña magia que emitía un color rosa, sus ojos claros resaltaban entre su cabello oscuro y recogido en una coleta, era hermosa y tenía una sonrisa que calmaba a cualquiera, la Dragón Slayer del aire la miraba respirando agitadamente, Happy veía a Charle preocupado y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, después de unos segundos vio a Natsu acercándose con Lucy en sus brazos y la chica desconocida se puso a sanarla con una mano mientras trataba a la exceed blanca con la otra.

Natsu se volteó para ver en dirección al monstruo que era totalmente derrotado, entonces la sombra borrosa se detuvo dejando ver que era un hombre el que había combatido, era de mediana estatura y un poco delgado, su cabello era naranja y corto con una extraña trenza que caía por un lado de su cara, el desconocido soltó un suspiró y sonrió mirando en dirección a Titania.

Escuchó el doble de golpes metálicos cerca de Erza, un hombre alto con gran cabellera negra y despeinada golpeaba a los monstruos con sus brazos convertidos en martillos, espadas y pilares de hierro, ¡Estaba transformándose él mismo en hierro! Notaba una enorme cantidad de aretes y puntos metálicos en su rostro y tenía una mirada que asustaba, además de su extraña risa…

―Gihee―repitió.

Destrozó su mitad de enemigos en un ataque raro y agarró una espada de Erza que estaba encajada en el suelo, la maga pelirroja tomó dos espadas y dio varias vueltas, derrotó su parte de monstruos ya más tranquila hasta que volteó a ver al hombre que la había ayudado, él estaba comiéndose una de sus espadas, Erza se quedó totalmente blanca ante la escena y no lograba reaccionar para quitarle SU espada de la boca.

―Gajeel-kun―escuchó Gray cerca de él―, no deberías comer cosas de los demás…

El mago de hielo desvió su mirada hacia la mujer a su lado, tenía la piel realmente blanca, sus ojos eran azul oscuro y de alguna forma brillante, su cabello era azul, muy azul y bello, tenía algunas ondulaciones en las puntas y usaba un vestido oscuro casi negro que resaltaba su figura pero que cubría su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, las mangas se abrían raramente y eran anchas, la parte de la falda tenia adornos blancos y el cuello era abierto en la parte del frente.

―Eso no me interesa―dijo el hombre al que ella había llamado Gajeel―, debo recargar energías.

― ¡Gajeel!―exclamó la pelimorada desde la otra punta, se veía molesta.

El hombre maldijo en voz baja y soltó la espada ya a medio comer y con marcas de dientes.

―Bestia ―dijo el desconocido de cabello naranja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Cállate―respondió irritado.

Gray no prestaba atención a la discusión, estaba observando a la chica ojos azules, estaba… ¿congelado? Se oyó un gruñido detrás de ellos, el Fullbuster giró un poco para ver que la bestia sin hocico saltaba hacia la muchacha.

― ¡Cuidado!―exclamó queriendo saltar para protegerla.

Entonces ella se volteó y el animal la atravesó dejando agua flotando en vez de su pecho, la chica giró sus manos en círculos anchos alrededor de sus hombros y dio pequeños saltos en su pie derecho, en un movimiento, ella golpeó la cabeza de la bestia y la atravesó con su puño, dejó sus nudillos pegados al suelo con su cara inclinada hacia el mago de hielo pero cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello.

La muchacha suspiró antes de levantar la mirada, y entonces perdió el aliento ante los ojos oscuros del joven frente a ella, se quedó sorprendida ante él, sus ojos azules profundizaron en los del mago y se paralizó entera, nunca había sentido algo así dentro de ella, una sensación de revoloteo llegó a su estomago para luego subir hasta su pecho, el aire le faltó y respiró ansiosa de tener oxigeno en sus pulmones, la sangre corrió y se posó en sus mejillas dejando un toque rosado en su piel blanca.

En cambio, Gray la veía sorprendido, se había perdido en sus ojos azules y había olvidado lo importante que es respirar, ella le había salvado la vida, pero, incluso después de que lo hiciera, parecía que ella no lo había visto hasta ese momento, de alguna forma sintió que todo el dolor causado por la pelea había desaparecido, seguía sosteniendo con fuerza su abdomen mientras sangraba, pero no tenia dolor, el mago suspiró admirando esos ojos y de repente el aire se le fue por completo al verla sonrojarse frente a él, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El dolor volvió cuando quiso respirar, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y torció su boca en gesto de dolor, él dejó caer su cuerpo casi inconsciente, eso volvió a la realidad a la muchacha quien expresó preocupación al instante, atrapó el cuerpo del muchacho con sus brazos y volteó hacia la chica de cabello morado.

― ¡Cinna!―le llamó suplicante.

La muchacha se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el mago de hielo dejando a Lucy en cuidado de Natsu y a Charle en brazos de Wendy, se agachó al lado de Gray mientras la peliazul lo recostaba en el suelo con su corazón muy acelerado, en parte por preocupación, y por otra de tenerlo cerca suyo.

La chica, nombrada Cinna, se puso a curar las heridas de Gray con su magia, pero seguía sangrando del abdomen, el joven de cabello naranja acudió ahí con algunas cosas de primeros auxilios y medicinas, al parecer se había alejado hace rato sólo para conseguirlas y ayudar.

El desconocido sacó unas cosas para detener la hemorragia e intentó curar la herida, pero no dejaba de salir sangre, el mago de hielo se encontró, entonces, muy pálido, y sus parpados empezaban a pesar y caer sobre sus ojos con parpadeos más largos y lentos, la peliazul se preocupó aún mas y volteó a ver a su compañero de cabello naranja.

―Oye―le habló el muchacho a Gray―, no duermas, mírame, respira hondo―decía.

El Fullbuster lo intentaba, trataba de hacer lo que le pedía pero no lo lograba, respirar ya era difícil y sus ojos se cerraban sin poder controlarlos, Cinna soltó una maldición en voz baja dejando de usar magia y curándolo a la manera antigua.  
A lo lejos, los integrantes de Fairy Tail veían hacia allá con desconcierto y sorpresa.

―Al parecer su amigo está grave―dijo el hombre de cabello negro y despeinado.

Todos lo voltearon a ver mientras él observaba la escena indiferente. Wendy se levantó cargando a Charle y fue hacia Gray con intenciones de ayudar, su magia aun no estaba del todo recuperada, pero podría ayudar, Happy miró hacia Natsu quien le dio una mirada igual de preocupante, el Dragon Slayer se paró pasándose un brazo de Lucy detrás del cuello y ayudándola a caminar, Erza apretó su mano sobre la espada mordida y la dejó a un lado siguiendo al exceed azul, detrás de Natsu.

―Gray…―murmuró al verlo en el suelo de esa forma, casi muerto.

Lucy se cubrió la boca ocultando un sollozo y cerró sus ojos evitando que salieran lágrimas. Wendy apretó sus manos y se agachó junto al mago de hielo, liberó lo que le quedaba de magia para poder curarlo de la hemorragia, Erza, en cambio, se inclinó hacia él bruscamente y empezó a llamarle para evitar que quedara dormido.

― ¡Oye! ¡Gray!―gritó haciendo que la peliazul volteara a verla― ¡No puedes dejarnos! ¡Tienes que recuperarte!

―Erza…―susurró Lucy sorprendida.

― ¡Gray!―exclamó Natsu quitando a Erza del camino y mirando a los ojos a su rival por naturaleza― ¡Mírame, maldito stripper! ¡No puedes morir de esta forma.

―Natsu―dijo Happy con agua llenando sus ojos.

― ¡Gray-san! ¡Resiste! ―dijo la Dragon Slayer reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

― ¡Mantente despierto!―gritó Cinna terminando de vendar sus brazos y empezando de nuevo con magia.

El muchacho de cabello naranja terminó su parte y notó que la pequeña niña de coletas estaba a punto de colapsar.

― ¡Oye!―dijo atrapándola en sus brazos.

―… Estoy… bien…―dijo respirando con dificultad.

Erza llegó a ella y checó su temperatura poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

―No te sobrepases, Wendy.

―Pero Gray-san… ―

Range―le habló la muchacha de cabello azul al pelinaranja―, trae más medicinas de la ciudad más cercana―ordenó observando la condición del mago de hielo―, rápido.

El muchacho asintió y dejó a la niña en brazos de Titania para luego desaparecer en una brisa.

― ¡Gray, no te duermas!―seguía gritando Natsu.

El Fullbuster veía borroso y apenas distinguía siluetas oscuras frente a él, escuchaba sus voces gritando su nombre, no entendía lo que decían, sólo su nombre, intentaba agarrar aire pero sus pulmones parecían dañados y su garganta no reaccionaba como debería, veía todo cada vez más oscuro, y la luz frente a él se alejaba un poco más cada segundo, entonces escuchó esa voz, tan clara y dulce cerca, la luz dejó de alejarse y él se quedó observando detenidamente a la imagen que le proporcionaban sus ojos.

Natsu notó que los ojos de Gray reaccionaron ante algo, se abrieron un poco más y sus pupilas habían dejado de irse hacia atrás.

―Ustedes también llámenlo―pidió Natsu volteando a las dos chicas que acababan de conocer.

Cinna asintió.

―Su nombre es Gray, ¿cierto?

―Sí―respondió Lucy acercándose y arrodillándose a su lado.

― ¡Vamos, Gray! ¡No puedes morir de esta forma!―gritó Happy al aire.

― ¡Gray! ¡Mantente despierto!―exclamó la rubia.

― ¡Sigue intentando, Gray-san!―le pidió Wendy desde los brazos de Erza.

― ¡Gray-kun!―exclamó Cinna aún sanándolo con su magia― ¡Resiste! ¡No cierres los ojos!

El Dragón Slayer de fuego suspiró molesto porque veía que el mago de hielo no respondía a los gritos, no como hace un momento, miró alrededor, todos estaban gritando y pidiendo que no muriera, excepto ese tipo de ojos rojos y la chica de cabello azul…

Natsu cayó en cuenta y volteó de nuevo hacia la muchacha ojos azules.

―Tú―dijo―, también tú.

La muchacha se exaltó un poco y miró al mago de hielo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y perdió el aliento de nuevo, se había enamorado de él en cuanto lo vio, se sentía culpable por no haber llegado antes y no haberlo salvado, no quería que muriera, apenas lo había conocido y él estaba a punto de morir frente a sus ojos.

―Gray-sama―pronunció claramente mirando a los ojos oscuros que perdían el brillo.

Casi nadie la había escuchado, los miembros de Fairy Tail gritaban y lloraban ante la idea de perder a un amigo y compañero, Natsu y Cinna vieron a la muchacha sorprendidos, el mago había reaccionado, la había escuchado, la chica pelimorado volteó de nuevo hacia Gray y lo observó confundida.

― ¿"Sama"?―dudó para sí.

― ¿Juvia?―le habló Gajeel detrás de ella― ¿Le pusiste "sama" a su nombre?

La muchacha no lo escuchó y, con acercarse más a Gray, alejó a Natsu.

― ¡Gray-sama! ¡Resiste todo lo que puedas! ¡No puedes dejar a tus amigos atrás!―exclamó― ¡No puedes dejar a Juvia atrás!

El Fullbuster dirigió su mirada hacia ella, al parecer estaba recuperando el control sobre su cuerpo.

― ¿Quién…?―alcanzó a decir con voz ronca y grave.

― ¡Gray!―gritó Natsu al escucharlo.

Todos los demás se abalanzaron para ver que el mago de hielo había respondido, sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros y de sus bocas salió su nombre en diferentes voces, el muchacho sintió dolor en gran parte de su cuerpo pero no lo expresó en su rostro, en vez de eso, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo más lentamente, eso provocó el pánico en la mayoría presente.

― ¡Gray!―gritó Erza seguida de otros gritos de Lucy.

― ¡Espera! ¡Gray!

― ¡No! ¡Gray-san!

― ¡Gray! ¡No te duermas!

― ¡Estúpido cubo de hielo!―exclamó Natsu molesto.

― ¡Gray-kun!

La peliazul agarró la mano del mago entre tanto alboroto y grito, miró a los ojos al muchacho y suspiró.

― ¡Gray-sama…!

Fue lo último que escuchó, sintió que esas palabras le devolvieron el oxigeno y lo alejó de la oscuridad que lo consumía, no logró detener sus párpados y aun así luchaba para mantenerse respirando, la imagen de esa chica llegó a su mente, ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto en una desconocida? Observó detenidamente el recuerdo de ella y de alguna forma sonrió.

― ¡Gray-sama…!―escuchó de nuevo fuertemente en sus oídos.

* * *

Hola, soy Ulquii y este es mi primer gruvia :3

Espero lo disfruten y les guste mi historia y forma de escribir.

Si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia o algún dulce que darme manden un mensaje o comenten :3

Y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	2. Capitulo 2: Vida

Holish, :3 Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten :3

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias o algún dulce que darme comenten o envíen un mensaje :)

*Fairy Tail no me pertenece (aunque daría cualquier cosa porque lo fuera), todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei* :D

* * *

Despertó de golpe, respiraba agitadamente y una pequeña cantidad de dolor estaba en su abdomen, estaba vendado, sentía la presión de los vendajes en sus brazos y torso, vio a su alrededor extrañado, se encontraba en una habitación blanca recostado en una cama y tapado hasta el cuello, giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, había un sillón gris grande y de hule, sobre éste estaba Lucy dormida con algunas vendas en su cabeza y una gasa sobre su mejilla, en el suelo y recargado a las piernas de la rubia estaba Natsu también profundamente dormido y roncando, parecía que estaba curado por completo además de que no tenia marca alguna de daño.

Del otro lado del sillón estaba Wendy acostada de lado y abrazando a Charle y a Happy, también dormía y usaba el brazo del sillón como almohada, cerca de ahí estaba Erza en un sillón individual, estaba acostada como si fuera un gato y sonriendo torpemente ante algún sueño, una sola venda estaba en su frente sobre su ojo derecho, soltó una risita y suspiró dejando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray vio que había una ventana al lado de Titania, el ambiente se veía azul grisáceo y el sol aún no salía, era de madrugada, miró más a su derecha y, en un sillón mediano, encontró a dos de los desconocidos, aquel rápido pelinaranja y la linda chica de ojos claros y cabello morado, ella estaba ligeramente recargada en el hombro del muchacho mientras él tenía su cabeza sobre la de la muchacha, ambos dormían plácidamente y estaban un poco ruborizados.

Desvió la vista y vio al extraño de cabello negro, estaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja sentando en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa redonda, también dormía, había otra silla entre la mesa y la esquina de cuarto y había un raro espacio vacío donde parecía faltar una silla, cuando miró a su derecha supo por qué, en seguida de su brazo estaba la muchacha de ojos azules y brillantes, sus brazos estaban sobre la cama y su cabeza ladeada sobre sus manos, sus pestañas acariciaban su pómulos rosados y suspiraba a cada rato, estaba sentada en la silla faltante.

El mago se incorporó a medias en la cama y prestó atención a como respiraba, se paralizó ante la idea de que ella estuviera tan preocupada por él que incluso se quedó dormida esperando a que él despertará, Gray sonrió, ella le había salvado la vida de una forma en la que nadie se imaginaría.

Por impulso, acercó su mano izquierda hacia el cabello de la chica y lo acarició un poco haciendo que se girara casi por completo hacia ella, enrolló el mechón en sus dedos y accidentalmente tocó la mejilla de la muchacha, se quedó paralizado al roce y luego colocó su palma en el rostro de la chica.

Volvió a sonreír, nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba experimentando, ese hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo provocando que su corazón saltara fuera de su pecho, la sonrisa desapareció, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Vio que la chica reaccionó, quitó su mano cuando ella se acomodó un poco y volvió a reposar su barbilla en sus manos, ella suspiró y sonrió.

―Gray-sama…―murmuró inaudible para muchos menos para el mago.

Un golpe de calor llegó a su rostro y lo iluminó de color rojo mientras la veía, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía apostar a que se escucharía a la distancia, trató de regular su respiración y cubrió su rostro con su brazo derecho mientras se recargaba en el otro, en serio no comprendía lo que le pasaba, su mano resbaló de la cama y perdió el equilibrio.

― ¡Whooa!

Por accidente, golpeó las piernas de Lucy quien se despertó ante el golpe y lanzó una patada por reflejo mientras se quejaba, la patada llegó hasta el estómago de Natsu, quien gritó bajando sus brazos violentamente y aplastando la cola de su compañero Happy.

El gato azul saltó exclamando algo inentendible, despertando a Charle y Wendy por el grito, cayó sobre el rostro de Erza y lo rasguñó pensando que era el enemigo.

Esto provocó un grito de furia de la maga clase S y estiró su pierna de golpe convirtiéndola en una poderosa patada que fue recibido por la cara del pelinaranja.

El muchacho empujó a la pequeña de ojos claros y ésta accidentalmente dio un manotazo a la cara del pelinegro, eso despertó a los últimos dos por el dolor que sentían, una en la mano con la que golpeó y el otro en la barbilla donde recibió el golpe.

Todos se quejaban y gritaban culpando al otro haciendo que la muchacha de cabello azul despertara.

― ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?―preguntó tallándose los ojos.

― ¡¿Por qué diablos me golpeaste en la cara, Cinna?!―exclamó el de cabello negro.

― ¡Range me empujó! ―gritó señalando al pelinaranja― ¡No fue mi culpa!

― ¡Erza-san me dio una patada! ―acusó el muchacho apuntando a Titania.

―Happy me aruñó…―dijo mientras un aura negra la cubría y en su cara salían las marcas rojas de las garras del pobre gato.

― ¡Natsu aplastó mi cola!―gritó el exceed desesperado por salvar su vida.

― ¡Fue porque Lucy me pateó el estómago!―exclamó el Dragón Slayer acusando a la rubia.

― ¡Pero Gray me cayó encima!―gritó molesta apuntando al mago de hielo en el suelo de espaldas.

― ¡Maldita paleta helada!―dijo Natsu agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo― ¡¿Por qué armas semejante alboroto?!

Gray cerró los ojos esperando el puñetazo pero nada sucedió, cuando abrió sus ojos vio que todos lo miraban en silencio y sorpresa, Natsu bajó su puño lentamente pero no le soltó del cuello, lo miraba impactado, como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

―Gray-san…―murmuró Wendy desde el sillón cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Gray!―exclamaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail saltando sobre el mago de hielo.

Estaban a punto de aplastarlo cuando de repente se sintió empapado de pies a cabeza, sintió que flotó hasta ser recostado sobre la cama y el agua que lo cubría desapareció formando una figura a su lado, esa muchacha de ojos azules volvía a su forma original dejando sus manos sobre el pecho de Gray ya acostado en su cama.

―Gray-sama sigue herido―dijo mirando a los demás―, si le saltáis de esa forma podrían abrirse sus heridas.

El mago de hielo se quedó observándola algo sorprendido, entonces tuvo aquella sensación de nuevo comenzando desde su pecho, vio que ella tenía sus manos sobre su pecho y miraba molesta a los demás.

―Lo sentimos―dijo Lucy rascándose la cabeza―, es sólo que estábamos emocionados…

―Aun así, no es motivo para echársele encima a cualquie…

Dejó de hablar repentinamente y su rostro empezó ponerse rojo, rápidamente quitó las manos y se sentó juntando sus dedos índices en un gesto de timidez, veía sus dedos nerviosa y trataba de esconder su rostro atrás de su cabello.

―Gray-sama…―le habló la muchacha mirando durante unos segundos al muchacho―… tu camisa…

El Fullbuster miró a su torso completamente desnudo y se sobresaltó.

― ¡Diablos…!

Natsu tomó la camisa del suelo y se la lanzó a la cara bruscamente.

―Maldito pervertido―dijo en forma de broma.

Gray le lanzó una mirada de molestia y se dispuso a ponerse la camisa cuando la muchacha de cabello morado se levantó de la silla y carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención, caminó hacia él y puso su mano sobre la frente del muchacho de forma gentil.

― ¿Te sientes mucho mejor, Gray-kun?―preguntó con una sonrisa.

El pelinaranja cruzó los brazos y miró a otra parte un poco molesto y la muchacha de cabello azul veía la escena paralizada.

―S-Sí―respondió el Fullbuster.

― ¿No te duele nada?

―Eh… no mucho…―dijo desviando la mirada a su abdomen.

―Entonces, estás bien―dijo sonriendo aún más―, mi nombre es Cinna Caterpillar, por fin nos conocemos formalmente.

―Soy Range Fastling―dijo el pelinaranja levantándose del sillón―, un gusto.

―Gajeel Redfox―dijo el otro indiferente.

―Y ella es Juvia-chan―dijo Cinna abrazando a la peliazul tratando de volverla a la normalidad.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y su cara se puso aun más roja, desvió su mirada hacia la pared y comenzó a temblar.

―J-Ju-uvia-a Lo-oxar―dijo tartamudeando.

―Ya veo…―dijo Gray sonriendo― Yo… soy Gray Fullbuster, y gracias por haberme salvado la vida

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante el agradecimiento, unos más que otros claro, pero, en cambio, Juvia se exaltó mientras unos corazones se formaban en sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a otra parte.

―No fue nada―dijo Cinna con una sonrisa encantadora.

Lucy se acercó y agarró de los hombros a la pelimorada sobresaltándola un poco.

―Deberías ver su magia, Gray―dijo apuntándola―, es impresionante.

―En realidad, no…

―Pero lo es, Cinna―interrumpió Erza para luego dirigirse a Gray―, ella es una maga de ilusión.

Un gesto de confusión apareció en el rostro del Fullbuster.

― ¿Ilusión?

―Ilusión―repitió Erza―, puede hacer que cualquier persona alucine.

―Eso no es muy claro, Erza-san―comentó Range sonriéndole.

―Es que es bastante complicado de explicar―dijo Cinna sonriendo para luego voltear a Gray―. Mi magia es magia ilusoria―explicó―, puedo engañar a las personas con un poco de mi magia, pero también puedo engañar a la naturaleza.

― ¿Naturaleza?

―La magia de Cinna puede hacer creer a la gente, y a la misma naturaleza algo que no está pasando―completó el pelinaranja―, es una magia muy poderosa.

―Nunca había escuchado de ella―dijo Gray sinceramente.

―Sólo la familia Caterpille la tiene―aclaró Range mirándolo de una forma no tan amable que le causó un poco de desconfianza.

―Y ella es la única descendiente―mencionó Gajeel recostándose en la silla y poniendo sus brazos en su nuca indiferente

― ¡Gajeel!―exclamó Range volteando a él molesto― ¡Qué poca delicadeza!

―Tranquilo, Range-kun―dijo Cinna dedicándole una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico―, está bien.

El pelinaranja la miró por unos segundos y después desvió la mirada con su rostro algo sonrojado.

― ¿A qué se refieren?―preguntó Wendy confundida, al igual que el resto de los magos Fairy Tail.

―Bueno―empezó Juvia―, Cinna perdió a sus padres y a sus hermanos cuando era pequeña y ella fue la única que sobrevivió.

―Eso es terrible―comentó Natsu viendo a Lucy quien había puesto un gesto de tristeza.

―Lo fue―afirmó la maga de agua encogiéndose en hombros―, pero papá le dio asilo en casa de Juvia y espacio en el gremio…

―Y eso fue lo mejor que haya pasado en mi vida―terminó Cinna―, pude superar toda esa tristeza gracias a mis compañeros y amigos, todo gracias a Cloud-san y Juvia-chan.

Una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Lucy y Natsu se tranquilizó un poco sonriendo de igual forma.

―Eso es genial―dijo la rubia volteando al pelirrosa y sonriéndole ampliamente.

―Ahora que lo pienso―dijo Charle poniendo su patita en su barbilla―, no nos han dicho cuál es el nombre de su gremio.

―Aye―mencionó Happy de acuerdo con la exceed.

Gajeel se acomodó en la silla y volteó hacia ellos soltando su extraña risita, Cinna sonrió de forma hechizante y la sonrisa de Range se hizo algo arrogante.

Gray miró a esos tres y por instinto volteó hacia Juvia, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué después de ver sonreír a sus compañeros? ¿Acaso él quería ver su sonrisa?

Sí. Quería verla sonreír.

Al poner su mirada en ella, lo único que sintió fue su corazón latir con fuerza, como si quisiera salir de su pecho, su rostro empezó a arder y su cuerpo no respondía.

Esa sonrisa, esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa, una sonrisa que te hace admirarla por todo el tiempo posible, y si duraba sólo unos segundos valía la pena. Sus ojos azulados resplandecían y sus mejillas levemente rosadas le daban el aspecto de un ángel, o incluso algo más bello.

Gray se quedó observándola, no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado.

―Nuestro gremio se llama…―empezó Gajeel levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

―Spiral Wave―completó Juvia notoriamente orgullosa con sólo mencionar su nombre.

* * *

Aquí Ulquii otra vez :3

Espero hayan disfrutado este segundo capitulo y quieran más :D

Digan lo que quieran, criticas buenas, malas o sólo saluden pero comenten :3

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer :)


	3. Capitulo 3: Ola

Hola de nuevo, les traje un nuevo episodio, espero les guste y me den dulces :3

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-troll-sensei, y espero no crean que yo también soy troll :3

Nota: Dejen sus comentarios, empezaré a contestarlos al final del capitulo :)

* * *

_Spiral Wave, un gremio mágico anteriormente ubicado en Triumph, una ciudad casi rodeada totalmente de agua, famosa por sus olas arremolinadas. De ahí su nombre, Spiral Wave (ola en espiral) y su símbolo, un remolino convirtiéndose en una leve onda para luego levantarse y formar un oleaje._

_Este gremio fue fundado por Tear Loxar, y desde sus inicios sólo ha estado en poder de la familia Loxar, ningún mago sin el apellido "Loxar" ha sido elegido como maestro, no por preferencia, sino por el gran poder que tienen los apellidados Loxar._

_Spiral Wave empezó a hacerse famoso y era conocido incluso en pueblos pequeños, pero hubo un momento en el que fue atacado y casi aniquilado, de un momento a otro desapareció sin dejar rastro._

_Sin embargo, después de unos meses sin saber nada del gremio, empezaron a rondar varios rumores donde se hablaba de magos con un símbolo de ola y remolino, que luego de ayudar y completar alguna misión, desaparecían y no daban información de ningún tipo. De hecho, la gente que veía su símbolo era de forma accidental o cuando los magos se descuidaban ya que éstos les cubrían intentando quedar en el anonimato._

_¿Por qué se escondían? ¿Por qué desaparecieron repentinamente? ¿Por qué fueron atacados?_

_Aracnas Bite, un gremio oscuro especializado en magia venenosa, éste empezó a perseguir a Spiral Wave, primero atacando el gremio y luego persiguiendo a los sobrevivientes para asesinarles._

_Aún ningún miembro sabe la verdadera razón, sólo sabían que había una gran rivalidad, o quizás rencor, entre el maestro actual de Aracnas Bite, Poisown, y el maestro de Spiral Wave, Cloud Loxar._

_Cuando atacaron al gremio, Cloud Loxar se quedó a combatir a Aracnas Bite, e incluso cuando le ofrecieron ayuda él la rechazó, muchos lograron escapar gracias a él, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte y fue asesinado en el ataque, junto con unos cuantos magos que no obedecieron las órdenes del maestro y se quedaron a ayudarle._

_El gremio desapareció casi por completo entonces y los sobrevivientes sólo buscaron escondite y protección, ninguno planeaba hacer algo, sólo seguir viviendo, hasta que se propusieron un nuevo objetivo: Encontrar a Poisown y detenerlo. _

_Así fue como se dividieron en equipos y se dispersaron por todo Fiore intentando encontrar la ubicación de Aracnas Bite, pero cada vez que se acercaban más a descubrirlos, más se alejaban gracias a un descuido._

_Y todo fue peor cuando el número de magos de Spiral Wave se redujo, varios habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, fallecido en manos del gremio oscuro, o abandonado el gremio, dejando a menos de la mitad de los sobrevivientes._

_Todo eso les quitó confianza al resto del gremio, pero ninguno se detuvo, todos querían vivir en paz siendo parte de Spiral Wave y querían protegerlo, por eso siguieron buscando y peleando por sobrevivir._

La historia dejó a los magos de Fairy Tail pasmados, excepto a uno, uno que no escuchó nada, uno que no prestó atención a ninguna palabra, uno que seguía mirando a Juvia con la mente totalmente en blanco.

―Todo fue muy difícil al principio―dijo Range―, pero lo soportamos y ahora no estamos tan mal.

―Ahora estamos mucho más unidos―explicó Cinna sonriendo―, todo gracias a la oportunidad de vivir que nos dio Cloud-san.

―Y Aquamarine―completó Gajeel―, ella también nos ayudó y a ambos les debemos la vida.

―Una deuda que nunca podremos pagarles―terminó la pelimorada algo entristecida.

―En serio lo lamento―dijo Erza―, el perderlos ha de haber sido horrible.

―Lo fue―dijo Juvia antes de que Cinna contestara algo―, pero el saber que papá y mamá fallecieron al proteger algo que amaban alegró a Juvia, los dos siempre querían lo mejor para el gremio y Juvia está segura que sonrieron incluso antes de morir.

―Es un lindo pensamiento―mencionó Lucy sonriendo.

―Gracias, Lucy-san―respondió Juvia un poco incómoda.

―Lucy―corrigió la rubia―, sólo Lucy, por favor.

―E-Está bien―dijo la peliazul nerviosa―, Lu-

Se calló repentinamente al sentir una mirada oscura, aún cuando ya llevaba tiempo sobre ella, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y su mandíbula se tenso, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo y empezó a temblar.

― ¿Es tan difícil decir mi nombre?―dudó la maga celestial preocupada.

―No creo que sea eso…―contestó Natsu.

― ¿Juvia?―le habló Gajeel levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

― ¿Todo bien, Juvia?―preguntó Range.

Juvia sacudió su cabeza, no para responder la pregunta, sino para despejar su mente, no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, no soñar antes de pensar claramente, soltó un suspiro bajo y levantó el rostro lentamente hacia Gray.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sólo eso bastó para que el resto del mundo desapareciera a su alrededor. Nada más estaban ellos dos, congelados en el tiempo, sin que siquiera un segundo pasara.

― ¿Gray…-sama…?―murmuró ella con la vista perdida en esos ojos.

El escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre le hizo entrar en razón, desde que vio su sonrisa no dejó de verla, ni siquiera recuerda haber parpadeado.

El mago desvió la mirada sintiendo su rostro quemar y puso su mano sobre su cara, intentando cubrirse.

― ¿Gray-san?―le habló Wendy con aire preocupado.

― ¿Todo bien, Gray-kun?―preguntó Cinna llegando a su lado.

―E-estoy bien―contestó escondiendo su cara―, sólo estoy… algo distraído…

Gajeel frunció el ceño más de lo normal y levantó una ceja, después miró a Juvia unos segundos y soltó una risita baja.

― ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?―preguntó Happy.

―L-Lo estoy.

―Oye―le habló Gajeel haciendo que todos lo miraran―, ¿Por qué mirabas a Juvia?―preguntó.

Juvia se exaltó y miró rápidamente hacia Gray, ¿no había sido su imaginación?

Gray dio un saltito de sorpresa y se quedó un rato paralizado, pensando en una respuesta coherente sin tener mucho éxito, entonces volteó a Juvia por unos segundos, ella le miraba, con unos ojos enormes y hermosos, con el asombro expresado en todo su rostro. Su cara quemó y quitó la mirada velozmente, cubriéndose con su mano otra vez.

―E-Eso no te interesa―dijo intentando hablar normal pero sin lograrlo del todo.

―Claro que me interesa―aclaró Gajeel cruzando sus brazos―, ¿por qué no habría de interesarme?

―Gajeel-kun…―murmuró Juvia mirando al pelinegro sorprendida.

Eso le molestó, el que haya dicho su nombre le irritó, apretó la quijada y respingó, Gajeel sonrió ampliamente y se acercó al mago de hielo para luego apuntarle de forma amenazante.

―Ten cuidado a dónde ves y con qué intención, nudista.

Gray no le respondió, ni siquiera le volteó a ver, sólo se encogió en hombros y se quedó mirando un punto fijo en su mano, Gajeel gruñó por lo bajo y lo agarró de la camisa, lo jaló y le obligó a mirarlo mientras golpeaba levemente su pecho con su dedo.

― ¿Quedó claro?

Natsu puso su mano en el brazo de Gajeel, jalándolo un poco, y le miró molesto.

―Suéltalo.

― ¿Necesitas amigos que te defiendan?―le preguntó al Fullbuster viendo al pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

― ¡Gajeel-kun!―exclamó Juvia apunto de intervenir pero una ligera ráfaga de aire le hizo detenerse.

―No provoques problemas, Gajeel―amenazó Range agarrando el hombro del pelinegro y jalándolo―, recuerda que Gray está herido.

Gajeel miró al pelinaranja a los ojos retándolo y éste le contestó con lo mismo, segundos después soltó a Gray, se giró dándole la espalda y soltó un suspiro de molestia para luego sentarse en la silla de nuevo.

― ¿Estás bien, Gray?― preguntó Lucy buscando su mirada.

―Estoy bien.

El tono en que lo dijo le hizo saber que no quería hablar más, Lucy le tocó el hombro y le sonrió.

―No te preocupes―le murmuró la rubia mientras los demás comenzaban a hablar de otra cosa.

Gray levantó la mirada un poco y luego le sonrió sutilmente.

―Lo siento―le dijo él―, he causado muchos problemas.

―Eso está bien―dijo ella sonriendo más―, Fairy Tail causa problemas todo el tiempo.

Eso le hizo sonreír más.

―Gracias―dijo acariciándole la cabeza gentilmente.

―De nada―mencionó ella empujando su mano para luego mirar sobre el hombro del mago y sobresaltarse.

― ¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

― ¡N-nada!―exclamó alejándose de él, intimidada por algo, o alguien.

Gray ladeó su cabeza confundido y rascó su nuca.

― ¿Tienen hambre?― preguntó Erza cruzando los brazos― Ya son las 9 a.m.

― ¡¿Eh?!―exclamaron Natsu y Happy impresionados― ¡¿Las 9?!

―Sí―respondió Charle―, Gray nos despertó como a las 4…

―Perdonen eso―pidió Gray avergonzado―, fue un accidente.

―No hay problema, Gray-san―dijo Wendy―, nos alegra que hayas despertado.

―Iré por algo de comer―dijo Range caminando a la puerta―, vengo en 2 minutos.

Dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta.

― ¿Cuál es la magia de Range-san, Cinna-san?―preguntó Wendy curiosa.

―Magia de velocidad―le respondió con una sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo Jet-san?―dudó la Dragon Slayer.

― ¿Jet?―repitió Cinna confundida.

―Sí, la magia de Jet es magia de velocidad―aclaró Erza―, Jet es un amigo de nuestro gremio.

―Me parece conocido ese nombre―dijo Gajeel pensando.

―A Juvia igual―dijo la maga de agua volteando a verlo.

―Hablando de magias―dijo Happy para después preguntarle al pelinegro―, ¿Qué magia usas tu?

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

―Aye―respondió―, nunca había visto a alguien comer metal.

―Soy un Dragon Slayer del metal.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, la respuesta dejó blancos a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

― ¿Dragon… Slayer…? ―repitió Lucy asombrada.

―Im…posible…

― ¿Tiene algo de malo?― preguntó Juvia enredada.

― ¡Eh!― gritaron Wendy y Natsu sobresaltando a todos.

― ¡¿Por qué diablos gritan?!

― ¡Yo también soy un Dragon Slayer!― exclamó Natsu sonriendo y apuntándose a sí mismo.

― Yo también―dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

―Eh…―soltó Gajeel para que luego sonriera como ellos― ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dragon Slayers?!

― ¡Sí!

― ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos con otro Dragon Slayer?―dudó Lucy sonriendo, a lo que Erza asintió.

―No me digan que ustedes también comen metal―mencionó Cinna desconcertada.

―Claro que no―respondió Natsu―, yo como fuego.

―Y yo como viento―completó Wendy.

― ¿Por qué no me sorprende?―se preguntó la chica poniendo su mano en su frente.

Lucy rió y suspiró.

― ¿También fuiste criado por un dragón, Gajeel?―preguntó.

―Sí―contestó orgulloso.

― ¿Wendy-san y Natsu-san fueron criados por dragones?―preguntó Juvia sorprendida.

―También yo, Juvia―dijo Gajeel apuntándose―, te lo dije hace tiempo.

―Juvia pensó que bromeabas…―dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

―Yo también pensé que bromeabas―mencionó Cinna riéndose para luego callarse de repente― ¡Entonces, ¿Era verdad?!

― ¡Claro que lo era!―exclamó el pelinegro― ¡Los dragones existen!

― ¡Igneel existe!―afirmó Natsu.

― ¡Grandine existe!―exclamó Wendy.

― ¡Y Metalicana existe!―gritó Gajeel.

Los demás los miraron unos segundos y sonrieron.

―Sí, sí.

― ¡Hablamos en serio!―gritaron los tres.

― ¿Por qué están gritando?― preguntó Range entrando al cuarto con bolsas colgadas de sus brazos.

―Nada importante―respondió Charle.

―Aye.

― ¡Si es importante!―gritaron los tres de nuevo.

―Ya cálmense―dijo Lucy sonriéndoles―, yo les creo.

―Gracias, Lucy-san.

―Gracias, Luce.

―Gracias, conejita.

―De na- ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué "conejita"?!―exclamó molesta hacia Gajeel.

―Gihee.

Lucy frunció el ceño y respingó.

―Vamos a comer―dijo Erza empezando a brillar y poniéndose su armadura de Creux.

― ¿Cuál es tu magia, Erza-chan?― preguntó Cinna repartiendo platos.

―Re-equipar―respondió orgullosa―, puedo cambiar de armadura, ropa o arma cuando quiera.

―Asombroso―dijo Range sirviéndose comida.

―Me gusta bastante―dijo la pelirroja.

― ¿Y qué magia usas tu, Gray-kun?

―Magia de moldeo de hielo.

― ¿Hielo?―dudó Juvia exaltándose.

―Parece compatible a la magia de Juvia-chan―dijo Cinna sonriendo―, ella es una maga de agua.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y retiraron la mirada velozmente con las mejillas quemándoles.

― ¿No era la magia que usaba ese tipo?―preguntó Gajeel masticando― Ya saben, el que te seguía a todas partes, Juvia.

― ¿Hablas de Ly-?

Juvia le tapó la boca a Cinna con el rostro rojo y sacudió su cabeza, la pelimorado la vio unos segundos y asintió para dar a entender que comprendía, Juvia la soltó y empezó a comer encogida en hombros mientras Gray la veía desconcertado.

― ¿Algún pretendiente molesto?―preguntó Lucy riendo.

―De hecho―dijo Range sonriendo―, no le gusta que lo mencionen.

― ¿Qué magia usas tu, Lucy-chan?―preguntó la pelimorada intentando cambiar el tema.

―Magia celestial.

― ¿Celestial?―dudó― ¿En la que necesitas llaves?

―Sí, en efecto.

― ¿Y tienes muchas llaves?

―Se podría decir.

La conversación siguió, pero Gray no le prestó mucha atención, estaba pensativo, viendo como Juvia evadía su mirada, sumido en una pregunta sin respuesta, ¿Quién era ese otro tipo? No estaba en su capacidad de pensar por sí mismo, quería una respuesta inmediata porque sentía un ardor en su estómago que le irritaba, ¿Celos, quizás?

Soltó un suspiro de impaciencia y siguió comiendo, la duda le comía por dentro, y no podía pensar en otra cosa, lanzó una mirada veloz a Juvia y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos para luego desviarse a diferentes puntos en la habitación.

Todos terminaron de comer y empezaron a conversar de algunas cosas de sus respectivos gremios, Juvia intentaba no participar pero contestaba cuando se le preguntaba algo o se le pedía opinión, y Gray se mantenía distraído en la conversación intentando no darle importancia a los latidos de su corazón cuando veía o escuchaba a la maga de agua.

Las horas pasaron y después de conversar todo el día, todos ya estaban cansados y querían ir a dormir, aunque algunos ya se habían adelantado.

―No puedo creer que se hayan quedado dormidos―dijo Lucy cruzando los brazos y mirando a Natsu y Happy en el suelo.

―Iré a nuestra habitación―dijo Erza estirándose la espalda―, es malo dormir en un sillón.

―Iré contigo, Erza-san―dijo Wendy levantándose y siguiendo a la pelirroja.

― ¿No vienes, Lucy?― preguntó Charle caminando tras ellas.

―Me quedaré a vigilar a estos tres―dijo la rubia yendo a un mueble y buscando algo―, si se despiertan empezarán una pelea.

―Está bien.

― ¿Tienen su propia habitación?―preguntó Gray desconcertado.

―Sí―contestó Lucy―, no te dijimos pero estamos en un hotel, uno bastante estirado, y nos ofrecieron quedarnos por unos días hasta que te recuperarás.

―Apenas ayer estabas muy grave y nos ofrecieron varias habitaciones―dijo Cinna sonriendo―, pero ninguno de nosotros quiso dejarte solo.

―Yo quise―comentó Gajeel.

― ¡Gajeel!

―Es la verdad―dijo él levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

―G-Gajeel-kun es grosero muchas veces―dijo Juvia viendo a Gray de reojo varias veces―, Juvia se disculpa.

Gray sintió su rostro arder y quiso responder pero no lo logró.

―No necesitas disculparte por él, Juvia-chan―dijo Cinna tocándole el hombro para luego voltear al Fullbuster―. Gajeel es muy grosero así que no le tomes importancia a lo que diga.

―Está bien―murmuró Gray desviando la mirada.

―Iré a dormir también―dijo Range pasando su mano por su cabello―, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches, Range-kun―dijo Cinna volteando a verlo.

―B-Buenas noches―repitió él levantando sus hombros y saliendo del cuarto.

La chica se quedó mirando a la puerta pensativa y suspiró, Juvia la miró y luego sonrió levemente, suspiró por lo bajo y levantó el rostro hacia Gray, los dos se vieron por unos segundos y volvieron a desviar sus ojos.

―Vamos a dormir, Juvia-chan―le dijo la pelimorada caminando a la puerta.

― ¡S-Sí!―exclamó la maga un poco alterada levantándose de la silla de golpe.

Al levantarse así empezó a sentirse mareada y la vista se le oscureció momentáneamente, sus rodillas se le doblaron y se balanceó hacia adelante perdiendo el equilibrio, entonces sintió un par de fuertes manos en sus hombros deteniéndola, y ella puso sus manos enfrente intentando mantenerse por sí misma, cerró sus ojos unos segundos y respiró hondo recuperándose del mareo repentino.

― ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y tardó un poco en reaccionar, entonces dio un saltito de sorpresa y se quedó sin aire, sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de Gray y él la estaba agarrando con aire preocupado.

Ambos se observaron, sin intención de moverse, perdidos en los ojos del otro y respirando hondo, suspiraron sordamente y sintieron sus rostros arder con mayor intensidad que nunca antes, fue entonces cuando se separaron y miraron a otra parte.

Juvia sacudió su cabeza y corrió tras Cinna quien la llamaba desde el pasillo desde hace unos segundos ya, y Gray cubría su cara con su mano y apretaba sus ojos con molestia. Eso ya lo estaba volviendo loco, el no poder mantener su mirada, el no poder mantenerse cuerdo ante ella, el no poder evitar sonrojarse, ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Sucedía también con alguien más? No lo sabía, y quería saberlo.

―Listo―dijo Lucy levantándose del suelo después de haber acobijado a Natsu y a Happy, sacudió sus manos y caminó al sillón al lado de Gray con una sonrisa.

―Lucy, ven un momento―le habló él mientras ella acomodaba algunas cobijas en el sillón.

― ¿Qué sucede?―preguntó ella acercándose a él y deteniéndose a su lado.

Gray levantó su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de la rubia, la empujó hacia abajo poniéndola al nivel de su cara y acortó la distancia entre ellos haciendo que se miraran directo a los ojos, se vieron unos segundos y Lucy parpadeaba desconcertada al verlo entrecerrar sus ojos.

― ¿G-Gray?―dudó ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa después de un par de minutos.

Él suspiró con molestia y la soltó.

―Perdona eso―dijo él recostándose y mirando al techo

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?―preguntó ella acariciándose la cabeza al sentir un poco de dolor en ella.

―Estaba intentado saber algo.

Lucy levantó una ceja y se sentó en el sillón.

―Has estado extraño desde que despertaste, Gray―afirmó ella―, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

―No lo estoy―respondió él poniendo su brazo en su cara y suspirando―, no estoy seguro, y no estoy bien.

Lucy lo volteó a ver.

― ¿Te duele algo?

Gray se quedó callado y giró su rostro hacia ella sin bajar su brazo.

―No lo sé.

Lucy lo analizó con la mirada unos segundos y luego suspiró.

― ¿Cómo quieres que ayude si no sabes?

―Es que en serio no lo sé, Lucy.

La rubia sonrió y le volteó a ver.

―Cuando lo sepas, dímelo y trataré de ayudar.

Él miró de nuevo al techo y asintió.

―Gracias.

―Anda, necesitas dormir―dijo ella acostándose en el sillón.

Gray cerró sus ojos y soltó un último suspiro antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y les guste el pequeño cambio de personalidad que le puse a Gajeel, siento que le cambie la personalidad u.u  
Y en cuanto a Gray-sama, creo que también lo cambie y no sé que piensen ustedes así díganme qué creen :)

Thaysh: Gracias por tu apoyo y por leer mi fanfic, y gracias por amar a Cinna y a Range :3 ellos también te aman x3 y bueno ya puse algo de bromance entre Gajeel y Juvia (creo xD)

Comadreja-chan: Primero gracias por darte tiempo de leer :3 y sobre lo del padre de Juvia... xD Le puse Cloud porque en muchas historias le llaman así y me gustó la idea, y la mamá de Juvia se llama Aquamarine supuestamente :3 estaba pensando en cambiarles los nombres pero me parecieron mas realistas :)

Comenten o envíen un mensaje o un dulce :3


	4. Capitulo 4: Remolino

Hola, nuevo capitulo a la vista :3

Lamento no actualizar tan rápido, lo que sucede es que se me corta la inspiración y es difícil atraparla de nuevo, además de que tengo muchos trabajos y tareas y son del mal D: quizás tarde más en actualizar de ahora en adelante pero haré lo posible :3

Thaysh: Yo también lo vi de esa forma :3 Gajeel es tan sobreprotector :v Y que bueno que te gustó la historia de Spiral Wave, me alegro, espero que te guste el resto de ella porque faltan algunas cosas que tengo guardadas :3 Gracias por leer, Thaysh-chan

Comadreja-chan: Sol sería un lindo nombre x3, que bueno que no le cambié la actitud a Gajeel, ya me había preocupado, y sobre Gray-sexy-sama yo también amo cuando se sonroja :3 y faltan muchos sonrojos, créeme x3, y sobre Lyon... eso no puedo decir, sería spoiler :v Gracias por leer, Comadreja-chan-chan ;3

Juvia Dragneel: Yo también quiero más gruvia, y sé que me tardé mucho en subirlo pero la falta de inspiración afecta a todos D: Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado este capitulo ;)

Angela-Li Raul-Maverel: Gracias por el dulce :L y gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que les guste y sé que está muy separado de lo que pasa en el anime pero por eso existen los fanfics :3 para hacer cosas que en las historias originales no se hacen x3 Gracias por leer ^^

Fullbuster Juvia: Waaa~ Gracias, gracias, y gracias :3 estoy feliz de que a muchos les haya gustado la historia de Spiral Wave, y de lo de Lyon no puedo decir mucho o me matarán D: xD, que bueno que les guste esa actitud de Gajeel :3 y creo que muchas compartimos el mismo sentimiento sobre los sonrojos de Gray :3, y en serio muchas gracias por tu apoyo :)

Charls: ¡Kya! para ti también, Charls-nee-chan :3

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas, quejas, dulces, amor, Gray-samas, saludos, etc, ya saben ;)

ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo se puede ver una clara falta de Range y Gajeel x3 (Yo sólo quería poner una advertencia u.u)

*Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro-Mashima-troll-sensei y espero no crean que yo también lo soy D:*

Disfruten el capitulo ^^

* * *

Sintió una mano sobre la suya y sonrió al contacto, movió su mano levemente y apretó suavemente la ajena para luego sentir un pequeño apretón de regreso, sintió una caricia en su mejilla y percibió que alguien se acercó a su rostro.

―Gray-sama…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama respirando de forma agitada, había sido… ¿un sueño? Tapó su cara con su mano intentado regular su respiración y miró a su alrededor, seguía oscuro y Lucy estaba dormida al igual que Natsu y Happy, quienes ahora estaban en el otro sillón en una posición algo incomoda y roncando.

Se talló la cara con las dos manos y se dejó caer en la cama, nunca había tenido un sueño tan real como ese, la sensación lo había dejado en blanco, no podía pensar claramente, sólo sentía una y otra vez el efecto de ese sueño, el cuerpo adormecido y un cosquilleo en su estómago, sin mencionar el intenso quemar de su cara.

Algo le estaba pasando, algo que no comprendía, algo totalmente desconocido para él, ¿Qué le sucedía?

― ¿Gray?

Volteó hacia Lucy quien lo veía adormilada desde el sillón.

― ¿Qué tienes?―preguntó ella tallándose los ojos y levantándose un poco.

Gray cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

―No lo sé―respondió entre dientes.

Lucy lo observó unos segundos, si seguía preguntando él respondería lo mismo siempre, "No lo sé", y eso ya la estaba cansando.

―Entonces, ¿Cómo quieres que te…?

―Ayúdame―le interrumpió mientras ocultaba su cara en su mano―, ayúdame, Lucy…

La rubia suspiró y se sentó en el sillón cerca de la cama.

―Dime qué tienes―le dijo ella sonriéndole.

―Yo…―empezó―… no lo entiendo.

Lucy levantó una ceja esperando escuchar más.

―No entiendo lo que me sucede…

―Ya, no entiendes―dijo ella repitiéndolo―, ¿y por qué no lo entiendes?

―Nunca me había pasado esto―aclaró―, nunca me había sentido así.

―Así… ¿cómo?

Gray se quedó callado, suspiró y apretó sus párpados.

―Distante―contestó.

La respuesta desconcertó más a Lucy.

― ¿Distante?

―No sé cómo explicarlo más que de esa forma, "distante"―dijo él―, siento que no estoy aquí, sino en otra parte lejos de la realidad…

―Algo como… ¿Distraído?―preguntó ella recordando lo que le respondió a Happy.

―No―dijo―, más que distraído.

― ¿Eso se puede?― preguntó Lucy sonriendo.

―No estoy consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, Lucy―aclaró él mirándola―, hace unas horas estaba desangrándome y muriendo, y no siento como si eso en serio hubiera pasado.

―No estás… consciente…―repitió ella pensativa.

―Como si no comprendiera la realidad…

La rubia se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego se levantó para después pararse al lado de la cama.

― ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte así?

―Desde…―dijo pensativo y luego volteó a verla―… desde que casi muero en la misión, cuando llegaron a salvarnos…

―Spiral Wave, ¿eh?

Gray asintió.

―No te preocupes―le dijo―, seguro fue la magia de Cinna.

― ¿La magia de Cinna?

―Es magia ilusoria, Gray―explicó tocándole la frente―, y aplicó mucha en ti.

―No lo entiendo.

―Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes últimamente―dijo ella divertida―, me refiero a que puede en un intento de engañar a tu cuerpo, engañó un poco a tu mente también, y por eso te sientes así, distante como en una ilusión.

Gray suspiró y asintió en gesto de comprensión.

― ¿Y cuando crees que se detenga?―le preguntó él viendo al techo de nuevo.

―No estoy muy segura―respondió ella antes de bostezar―, pero cuando amanezca podemos preguntarle a Cinna, o tal vez ya se te haya quitado.

―Está bien.

Lucy estiró sus brazos y se fue a acostar en el sillón de nuevo.

― ¿Por eso la veías?―preguntó tapándose con una cobija.

― ¿Verla?

―Durante toda la mañana estuviste viéndola―dijo bostezando―, ¿o la veías sin verla realmente?

Gray volteó a hacia la rubia y abrió la boca para intentar contestar, pero se detuvo al notar su respiración, se había quedado dormida. Soltó un gruñido bajo mirando fijamente al techo y mordió su labio impaciente, apretó sus párpados e intentó dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, sin lograr descansar del todo, ¿La estaba viendo? Ni siquiera lo recuerda, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, o en ella.

Sintió una luz sobre su cara y algo de calor, apretó sus párpados con fuerza intentando reprimir el color naranja en ellos, separándolo de su descanso. Abrió los ojos con pesar y se encontró una llama justo frente a su cara, se quedó mirándola unos segundos hasta que logró procesar lo que sucedía.

Soltó un grito y se pegó a la cama intentando no ser quemado, fue entonces cuando cayó del otro lado de la cama y oyó una carcajada de burla.

― ¡Debiste ver tu cara, paleta helada! ―exclamó Natsu cayéndose de espalda al suelo y carcajeándose, deshaciendo a su tiempo la bola de fuego.

― ¡¿Qué crees que haces, cerebro de carbón?! ―gritó Gray recuperándose del susto.

― ¡Tu cara!―repitió el Dragon Slayer.

Gray hizo rechinar sus dientes y se levantó, se dirigió al pelirosa y lo levantó del cuello del chaleco

― ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!― le gritó a la cara mientras él aguantaba la risa.

La puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon hacia ésta, Lucy tenía la mano en la manija y los veía desconcertada, Happy estaba volando a su lado y Cinna estaba asomándose desde atrás.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, alguien habló.

― ¿Qué están haciendo?―preguntó Lucy.

―Nada―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―Se guuusstaaaan―dijo Happy burlón.

El exceed fue congelado y luego quemado por una llamarada.

―P-Perdón…―murmuró tirado en el suelo con pedacitos de hielo y quemaduras en su pelaje.

Lucy soltó un suspiro y entró a la habitación.

― ¿Qué hiciste, Natsu?―preguntó cruzando los brazos.

El pelirosa aguantó una risita.

―Nada.

― ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?―preguntó ella repentinamente sombría y aterradora, causándole al chico un escalofrío.

Gray resopló molesto y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse.

―G-Gray-kun―le habló Cinna caminando hacia él con una camisa en sus brazos―, t-te quitaste e-esto.

Gray asintió y tomó la camisa notando un rosado en sus mejillas y una mirada de nervios.

―Gracias, Cinna―dijo sintiéndose nervioso de la nada―, perdón por eso.

Ella negó y le sonrió.

―Lucy me dijo que te desnudas con frecuencia.

―Eso no suena muy bien cuando lo dices con una sonrisa―dijo él haciendo una mueca.

Cinna rió levemente e hizo sonreír a Gray, se sentía cómodo a su lado, la chica inspiraba tranquilidad.

―Cinna― le habló él acomodando la camisa.

―Dime―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Hay algo que quiero preguntarte―empezó él dejando la camisa de lado―, algo sobre tu magia.

― ¿Qué sucede con mi magia?―preguntó ella empezando a sentirse raramente inquieta.

―Cuando me estabas sanando con ella, ¿Pudiste haberme aplicado un poco en la mente por error?

― ¿En tu mente?―dudó ella llevando su mano a la barbilla― No que yo recuerde… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Me he sentido muy distante a la realidad desde que desperté.

―Distante…―repitió ella cerrando sus ojos y pensando―. No sabría decirte lo que tienes, pero estoy segura que no fue mi magia, Gray-kun, tal vez algo te está distrayendo mucho y por eso vagas mucho en tu mente.

Gray resopló y rascó su nuca.

―Supongo que sí.

―Además―mencionó ella―, en este momento no pareces distante.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y luego volvió al suelo, subió sus hombros y suspiró.

―Quién sabe.

Cinna le sonrió aunque él no la veía, ella había notado que estaba un poco sumido en sus pensamientos, pero prefirió ignorarlo pensando que sería sólo ese día, efecto de lo que le había pasado hace poco, siendo que había sobrevivido de una muerte segura.

El Fullbuster sacudió su cabeza un poco intentando despejarse y levantó los brazos para ponerse la camisa, entonces se escuchó de nuevo la puerta abriéndose.

Todos dentro el cuarto voltearon y vieron a Erza con la mano en la manija y mirándolos desconcertada, a su lado estaba Juvia con la cara enrojecida y atrás de ellas estaban Wendy y Charle revisando si Happy seguía vivo. Ciertamente era un mal momento, Natsu y Lucy estaba apretándose las mejillas mutuamente y Gray estaba a medio ponerse la camisa con Cinna frente a él.

El rostro de Erza se oscureció y les dirigió una mirada que le provocó escalofríos a todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

― ¿Qué están haciendo?― preguntó con un aura negra rodeándola.

― ¡N-Nada!―exclamaron todos temblando.

― ¡¿Por qué están intentando besarse?!―gritó la pelirroja apuntando a Lucy y a Natsu, quienes rápidamente se soltaron y se justificaron.

― ¡N-No estábamos intentando besarnos!―exclamaron ambos.

― ¡Natsu-san!―exclamó Wendy roja.

― ¡No es lo que piensas, Wendy!

― ¡¿Por qué te estás desnudando para Cinna?!―gritó de nuevo la maga apuntando esta vez a Gray y a Cinna.

― ¡No estoy haciendo eso!―gritó el mago de hielo molesto.

― ¡Waaa~! ―soltó Juvia cubriéndose la cara nerviosa.

― ¡No es lo que parece, Erza-chan, Juvia-chan!―dijo la pelimorada sonrojada.

― ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!―preguntó de nuevo Erza.

― ¡Que nada!

Natsu, Lucy y Gray quedaron con una hinchazón en su cabeza, Erza estaba molesta por haberlos encontrado así y no dejó que se justificaran, así que sólo les dio su merecido.

― ¡Y que no vuelva a repetirse!― exclamó ella apuntándolos con una de sus espadas.

― Sí…―murmuraron los tres hincados en el suelo y con las cabezas bajas.

―N-No era para tanto, Erza-san―dijo Wendy tratando de calmarla.

―E-Es cierto―murmuró Cinna preocupada.

―Tú también mereces castigo―dijo la pelirroja girando hacia ella tétricamente haciéndola soltar un gritito de miedo.

― ¡Erza-san! ¡Detente!―pidió la Dragon Slayer poniéndose entre ambas.

― ¿Quieres tu castigo, Wendy?

― ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

La chica sonrió con nerviosismo y retrocedió un poco, se compuso del susto soltando una risita y volteó hacia Juvia, quien estaba más atrás que ella, la expresión de la peliazul la sorprendió, una combinación entre molesta, triste y dolida, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo sus labios para hacerlos dejar de temblar, sus ojos estaban plantados en el suelo.

― ¿Juvia-chan?―le habló preocupada― ¿Qué sucede?

― J-Juvia…― murmuró Juvia mirando en dirección a los magos de Fairy Tail y luego volteando al suelo de nuevo.

Cinna se quedó observándola, las manos de la maga de agua temblaban y su cuerpo estaba tenso, y aunque tratara de verla a los ojos no lo lograba. Cinna miró en la misma dirección que ella y su vista se detuvo en Gray por unos segundos, le veía haciendo muecas a los regaños de Erza y explicándole lo que había pasado en realidad pero la maga no le escuchaba y le proporcionaba otro par de golpes en la cabeza.

Gray sintió una mirada sobre él y volteó hacia las magas, encontrándose con la mirada de Cinna por unos segundos para que luego otra cosa llamara su atención: Juvia.

La observó por un momento y todo dejó de moverse, de oírse, de sentirse, de tener color. Él ladeó su cabeza un poco y la analizó, estaba temblando y parecía estar aguantando unas lágrimas mientras veía al suelo, en ese momento él entró en pánico, ¿Estaba triste? ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Por qué ella estaba así? Y aún más importante, ¿Por qué a él le importaba tanto?

No dejó de verla en lo que se sintió una eternidad, una eternidad en la que todo dejó de existir para dejarlo a él mirarla.

Cinna abrió mucho más los ojos al ver la mirada pérdida del mago sobre su amiga y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, por eso Gray creía estar bajo los efectos de su magia ilusoria, porque su mente y razón se perdían en Juvia. Debía saber más de lo que sentía el Fullbuster al respecto y después explicarle lo que sucedía, no era su magia, era otra magia.

Volteó a Juvia, quien aún no la miraba, y le sonrió.

―Tranquila, Juvia-chan―dijo sonriendo con ternura y luego rió discretamente―, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Juvia apretó sus manos en las de Cinna y levantó el rostro hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, buscando la tranquilidad y felicidad que le daba su compañera siempre, y así fue, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sincera y asintió.

―Juvia lo siente―dijo encogiéndose en hombros―, Juvia es muy…

― ¿Celosa?―murmuró Cinna lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

La maga de agua se sobresaltó y negó rotundamente con su cabeza.

― ¡N-No! ¡J-Juvia s-sólo…!

―Calma―le dijo acariciando su cabello―, ya sé lo que te sucede.

Una extraña sensación fría le recorrió el cuerpo y se estremeció, miró hacia Cinna quien seguía sonriéndole y que luego volteó hacia los magos Fairy Tail, Juvia entendió lo que quería decir su amiga, a qué estaba viendo en ese momento, a quién. A Juvia le faltó el aire y se olvidó de cómo respirar por unos segundos, tragó en seco y miró al suelo rotundamente.

― ¿G-Gray-sama e-está…?

―Sí―respondió sonriéndole al mago, quien salió de sus pensamientos y respondió con otra sonrisa―, parece estar preocupado por ti…

Juvia negó con la cabeza.

―Juvia no cree que…

― ¿Juvia?

Su voz le hizo detener y sus ojos se abrieron mucho más, ese tremendo cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndole temblar violentamente, como un escalofrío. Mientras tanto, Gray había dicho su nombre sin pensar, sólo había salido, ni siquiera sabía qué debería preguntar después, sólo lo hizo, se sintió bastante extraño al decir su nombre su voz se sentía muda, como si él no lo hubiera dicho, los magos lo voltearon a ver confundidos y luego miraron a la maga, quien estaba paralizada por completo. Su voz diciendo su nombre, esa voz diciendo su nombre, el rostro le ardió demasiado, sabía que estaba roja como un tomate así que se escondió en sus manos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Juvia-san?―dudó Wendy acercándose.

―No hay de qué preocuparse―dijo Cinna abrazando a Juvia y caminando con ella a la puerta, procurándose a que los demás no vieran su rostro sonrojado―, volveremos en un rato.

Ambas se fueron, todos veían la puerta cerrada algo desconcertados, ¿Qué habría pasado?

― ¿Juvia-san tendrá algo? ―preguntó Wendy preocupada.

―No lo sé―dijo Happy rascándose la panza.

―Espero no sea nada grave…―dijo Charle pensativa.

― ¿Por qué estará así? ― dudó Lucy volteando a Natsu, a lo que él subió y bajó sus hombros― ¿Tú qué crees, Gray?―preguntó ésta vez viendo al mago, pero su mirada estaba pegada a la puerta― ¿Gray?

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué de repente? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ella estaba ruborizada? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué él se sentía así, con el corazón en la garganta y latiéndole con esa violencia? ¿Por qué?

En definitiva necesitaba una explicación para lo que sentía, y una forma de detenerlo, si no había sido la magia de Cinna, ¿Qué era? No sabía qué le pasaba pero lo consideraba grave, no podía seguir así, debía encontrar una cura, lo que tampoco sabía era que eso no se quitaba, o se curaba, se vivía con ello hasta que se detuviera o se acostumbrara.

― ¡Gray!

― ¡Escucha, cerebro de hielo!―exclamó Natsu dándole un golpe en la nuca.

― ¿Qué te sucede, Gray?― preguntó Erza.

El mago se quedó viendo al suelo por el golpe en su cabeza y parpadeó varias veces.

―No… no lo sé―susurró.

Todos lo vieron extrañados, excepto Lucy, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

―Necesitas descansar un poco más, Gray-san―dijo Wendy.

―Eso creo…

Lucy le vio levantarse y sentarse en la cama absorto en su mente, había vuelto a pasar, él la había estado viendo, de nuevo.

* * *

Ahí el capitulo :3 (Muy corto a mi parecer)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me falta algo? ¿Cambié algo que no debí?

Dejen comentarios, onegai, quiero saber lo que piensan :)

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo ;)

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
